


holding me closer (till our eyes meet)

by smittentj



Series: tyrus one-shots :)) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Crushes, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Please Kill Me, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittentj/pseuds/smittentj
Summary: Two soft boys being in love in a crowded school gym without AC





	holding me closer (till our eyes meet)

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first post so please don't hate it // should i post more?? tell me in the comments :))

Cyrus had been pacing around his bedroom for nearly an hour, rushing to his full view mirror every three minutes. In less than ten minutes, he would be heading to his first high school dance without a date. 

He restlessly checked his hair, making sure every strand was perfectly in place. He played with his tie, loosening it around his neck anxiously. He overanalyzed every wrinkle, every piece of fabric, every inch of his suit. His anxiety forced him to look for perfection in every little thing he did, and this was no exception. Cyrus wore a royal blue fitted suit and a matching tie, and black dress shoes on his feet. His hair was gelled but wavy, set specifically and with effort. He checked his watch again, finding that he had two minutes before his best friend, Buffy, picked him up.

A few minutes later, he was in her mom’s car, nearly having a panic attack about the dance. I don’t even have a date, he thought, why am I so nervous? 

Seemingly having read the boy’s mind, Buffy teasingly said, “You know TJ is gonna be there, right?” 

“Stop reminding me,” he whined, knowing he would spend the next few hours making a fool out of himself in front of his longtime crush and best friend, TJ. 

“I’m just saying, don’t be surprised if he asks you to dance or something disgustingly adorable like that,” she said, a smug look dancing across her face. 

Cyrus groaned, sinking down nervously in his seat. He tried not to let himself have hope, but with Buffy saying his best friend was into him all day every day, he couldn’t push down the thoughts of “What if he feels the same way?” flooding his mind. Instead of getting flustered and proving her right even more, he sunk into his seat and looked out the window. 

When they got to the dance, they met up with Andi and Walker, who were matching colors, and holding hands. They all walked toward the school, the waves of music traveling into their ears when they reached the building. With a deep breath in, Cyrus pushed open the door and walked in. 

Kids were dancing, lights shining down on them in scattered colors. Everybody seemed to be having fun, and Cyrus visibly calmed when he noticed that nobody had noticed as he entered. Soon, the good hair crew and friends were on the floor, busting some hot moves. The DJ played music that ranged from remixes to early 2000’s music to songs like Sweet Caroline. 

All of this would have been absolutely great if Cyrus wasn’t alone by the snacks, watching Muffy and Wandi have a good time. He knew he would be fifth wheeling, but this level of the term was just sad. He sighed loudly as he stood alone, searching the crowd for more familiar faces. 

He was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a certain dirty blonde haired, green eyed basketball player smiling down at him.

“Oh, hey Teej!” he said, cringing at himself for the excitement lining his voice.

“Hey, Underdog. Why aren’t you dancing with your friends?” he asked, seeming somehow confused that Cyrus was alone. It must’ve been his crazy darn social life.

“They’re too busy being in love to pay any attention to me. But it’s okay, I like snacks. It’s not like anyone is aiming to dance with me,” he added, earning a laugh from the taller boy. He could’ve sworn TJ was blushing.

“Me neither,” he said, turning to look around the room. “Well, wanna at least try to have fun at this stupid dance?” 

“Sure.” He felt a hand grabbing his and tugging him onto the dance floor. He almost fainted. Was the sticky gym air making him hallucinate that badly? He followed TJ, letting himself be pulled along until they got to the middle of the gym. They danced, showing each other their sick moves and almost dying of laughter. Cyrus was finally having fun. He let loose with his dancing, and TJ followed. It was the most comfortable thing in the world; that’s just how it was with TJ. 

And then, a slow song played. The boys had bright, undeniable blush creeping onto their faces as they looked everywhere but at each other. Cyrus was about to walk away when he felt a strong, callused hand pull him back. He let himself be turned around to face his best friend, who looked weirdly hopeful.

“Dance with me?” TJ asked. Cyrus almost choked on air, as he tried to regain his common sense. Was this actually happening? Was TJ Kippen asking him to dance? Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. He was snapped out of his surprise by his name.

“Cy?” TJ asked, almost in a whisper. Cyrus smiled, grabbing his hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. 

“Absolutely,” he said quietly. 

TJ put his hands on the shorter boys waist gently, seemingly letting Cyrus know that he was nervous and that Cyrus could back out if he wanted to. The brunette countered his fears by putting his arms around TJ’s neck, moving along with him to the notes of Photograph by Ed Sheeran. They swayed, their eyes unbreakable from each other’s gaze. It was perfect. All those nights when Cyrus would dream about this exact moment, thinking it would only ever be a dream, but here he was, dancing with his best friend, with his crush, under the lights of his first dance.

“Cyrus?” the taller boy said with a shy smile, looking at the ground.

“Yeah?” he responded.

“I like you.” Wait? Did he actually just hear that? He tried to play it cool, but failed to hold back the grin that was creeping onto his face, the biggest smile he had ever had, so enormous that his eyes were crinkling. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” he said, burying his face into the taller boy’s neck. TJ’s arms were wrapped around him in a hug. He pulled away slightly and looked into the boy’s green eyes. 

“I like you too,” he said, wrapping the basketball player into an even better hug. TJ’s chin was tucked onto his head. Then, he felt a different pressure on his head. A soft, gentle pressure. A kiss. He could’ve fainted right then and there. He looked up at the boy, receiving a shy smile in return.

Maybe it was a good idea to show up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't actually think i would have the guts to post this but here we are i guess. leave kudos and ur cool (also leave comments and maybe tell me what i can do better) i dont even know i'm sorry thanks for reading and stuff // also thanks to my friend (u know who u are) for finally convincing me to post this after 3 months // comment if u want me to post another


End file.
